


Trade Negotiations

by monsterpreg (CitiesOfThePlain)



Series: Veran [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Giving Birth, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesOfThePlain/pseuds/monsterpreg
Summary: Veran is too pregnant to work, but he has other uses.





	Trade Negotiations

Veran waddled back to the crew quarters, his hand pressed to the small of his back. He had known he would eventually get too large to work in the tight spaces mechanics frequently needed to get into, but being dismissed in the middle of his shift, in front of his crewmates, had still been humiliating. He knew he should be used to the stares and whispers and remarks by now, but his self-consciousness only increased with the size of his belly.

He caught his reflection in the mirror at the end of the room and sighed. Before all of this, he had been quite slim, with a flat waist that he knew would never be the same after birthing two clutches of eggs. Now his heavy belly protruded under the hem of his shirt, the skin of his abdomen patterned with stretch marks. He was already so large, outgrowing the clothes Captain Remington had supplied him for his pregnancy, and he was only five months in. There were nine more to go. 

Before he could ease himself into his bunk, the speaker on the wall beeped, followed by Remington’s voice summoning him to one of the cargo bays. At the other end of the ship, of course. Just the work of getting back to the crew quarters after being dismissed from his duty shift had been exhausting. Once more, he waddled down the corridors, past the smirks and whispers of his crewmates.

The cargo bay was a busy place, with Remington overseeing a team counting and inspecting the massive inventory they had just taken on at one of their usual stops. There were a dozen crew members working when Veran entered, and Veran was hyper-aware of their curious glances at his arrival. 

“Ah, Trehl,” Remington greeted him. “Not moving quite as fast as you used to, I see.” Somewhere in the room, one of the crew unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, and Veran felt his cheeks heat. 

“No, sir,” Veran replied, self-consciously trying to tug the front of his shirt down over his belly, wanting to hide it from any of the crew who might still be staring. “You wanted to see me?”

It took a couple of minutes for Remington to reply, lost in correcting some detail on the manifest. “Oh, yes. I need you to see a client next week.” 

“A- a client?” Veran repeated, confused. “What sort of client?”

Remington sighed and looked up from the tablet in his hands. “Someone wants to rent you, of course. What other sort of client would you have?”

The cargo bay had fallen silent, and Veran was aware that the crew in the room had stopped working so that they could listen to his and Remington’s conversation. “Rent me? You can’t just rent me out!” He tried to keep his voice low, but he knew that there was no one in the cargo bay who wasn’t hearing every word.

“Of course I can,” Remington retorted, huffing a disbelieving laugh. “I’ve already been informed that you’ve been dismissed from duty until you lay that clutch. You’re not on a luxury cruise. I expect you to pull your weight on this crew. So if you can’t do anything else, you’ll earn your keep with my trading partners. Your body is an asset to me, Trehl, and I’ll continue to use it as such until it’s no longer worth my while.”

Veran stared at Remington, stunned. “I joined your crew to keep your ship running, not to prostitute myself.”

Remington dropped his tablet on top of the crate next to him and turned to face Veran fully. “And then you let a Xidrellkan pump you full of eggs in exchange for a necklace.”

“That’s not what happened!” Veran protested. “He drugged me!”

“But you still wear the necklace,” Remington observed. He reached out suddenly, pinching Veran’s right nipple hard between his fingertips so that he could feel the gold bar under the skin, and Veran gasped at the pain. “And I know you’ve been wearing Korlan’s little gift for the last three months. You’re more than willing to accept their jewelry once they’ve bred you. You can argue if you like, but you’re just a decorated whore.” Remington released Veran’s nipple and took a deep breath, calming himself from the flare of temper, and turned back to his inventory. “You’ll see the client next week. That’s an order. But don’t worry; if you’re as good for this client as you were for the last one, I’m sure he’ll be able to spare a shiny bauble for you, too. Dismissed, Trehl.”

As Veran escaped into the corridor, he could hear the whispers start up behind him. By the end of the day, the entire ship would know Remington was pimping him out again. He supposed it wouldn’t make much difference, in the end, if he just did his duty and let the client fuck him. After all, he was already full of eggs. 

*****  
The Eth planet was beautiful, and under different circumstances, Veran thought he might have liked to stay there on leave. It was heavily forested, with brightly-flowering trees, and an abundance of pristine streams and waterfalls. Greval, wealthy merchant that he was, had a sprawling house straddling one of the streams, with windows looking out over the waterfall plummeting beneath it. 

Veran was delivered to Greval’s home by two of Remington’s burliest security guards, as a precaution against any last-minute insubordination. Veran had been on good terms with them once, but that was when Veran had been a competent mechanic, and not merely a bargaining chip in Remington’s business schemes. 

The guards passed him over to the scaly, reptilian servant who greeted them at the door, and Veran followed her through the house to the chamber where Greval was dining alone at a large table, his indigo scales gleaming in the lamplight. Greval looked up as they entered, and the servant silently departed, leaving Veran alone with his client. 

“Oh, your captain told me you had been made rather full,” Greval commented by way of greeting, staring at Veran’s heavy belly. “Please, take your clothes off. I have no interest in seeing you in them. Leave them on the table; you can reclaim them when we’re finished.”

The slitted pupils of Greval’s golden eyes dilated with interest as Veran pulled off his loose green tunic. He had purchased it a few days before, solely for the fact that, for now, it covered his entire belly. When he had stripped down to nothing but his jewelry, Greval beckoned him closer. When Veran approached, Greval reached out and placed both hands on his belly, stroking the large curve of it. 

“What eggs are you carrying?” Greval breathed, as he pressed firmly against Veran’s skin, feeling the shape of the eggs inside him. 

Veran groaned at the pressure of Greval’s hands and the feeling of the eggs shifting inside of him. When he answered, he was surprised at how breathless he sounded. “Rylarren.”

“How many?” Greval’s hands slid lower on Veran’s belly and pressed once more, and Veran groaned again, louder. 

He grabbed Greval’s shoulders for support, feeling light-headed. “Five,” he gasped. 

“I’m very pleased to have you before you’re too far along, then. I doubt you’ll be able to walk by the time you’re ready to birth.” Greval stood from the table, abandoning his mostly empty plate. He was tall, a good head taller than Veran, and very slim, but his arms were strong as they curled around Veran’s unsteady body to support him. 

Veran found himself being ushered out of the dining room and through a luxurious sitting room to the large bedroom beyond. The bed was huge, and positioned in front of a wall of glass that looked out over the waterfall. But instead of helping him into the bed, as Veran expected, Greval guided him to his knees on the floor before beginning to undress himself. 

Running his gaze over Greval’s lean body and shimmering indigo scales, which darkened nearly to black at his groin, near the closed slit that certainly concealed his cock, Veran considered that Greval wasn’t unattractive and this assignation didn’t necessarily need to be unpleasant. When Greval stepped closer and pushed his fingers into Veran’s hair, Veran immediately leaned forward, one hand cradling his belly and the other holding on to Greval’s hip for support, and traced his tongue along the delicate scales of Greval’s slit.

Immediately, the slit began to open, and Veran tentatively pressed his tongue in, only to be met by the narrow tip of Greval’s cock attempting to emerge. Veran parted his lips and let it press into his mouth before beginning to suck at it gently, and Greval moaned in appreciation above him. As more of the shaft slid into his mouth, Veran realized it widened farther along its length, growing thick enough to stretch Veran’s lips around it. It seemed to surge forward and down his throat of its own volition, and then withdrew when he gagged. Its movement seemed almost prehensile as the tip explored the inside of Veran’s mouth and then plunged down his throat once more. He felt his eyes tear up as he gagged on the length again and again, but Greval seemed unconcerned. Veran felt Greval’s hands in his hair, keeping him from pulling away as Greval’s cock forced itself in and out of Veran’s throat. 

Even with Greval’s cock ruthlessly fucking his throat, there was soon too much of it for Veran to take into his mouth, and he slid both of his hands up to stroke along its thick length as it continued to use him. When he had finally coaxed the full length of Greval’s cock out from the slit with his hands and his mouth, it was nearly as thick as Korlan’s had been, and much longer. 

Veran felt his own cock swollen and heavy between his legs, poking up against the underside of his belly as he sucked Greval. He moaned around the thick shaft as it pressed forward into the back of his throat one last time, the moan breaking off into a whine as Greval’s hand tightened in Veran’s hair and pulled his cock from Veran’s mouth. 

Greval laughed quietly at Veran’s open mouth trying to follow the tip of Greval’s cock as it withdrew. “You’re a very eager little whore,” he praised, running a fingertip over Veran’s swollen bottom lip and saliva-wet chin. “You must have greatly enjoyed being bred until your body was made heavy with eggs, since you so soon allowed yourself to be filled a second time.”

A hot flush of shame rose to Veran’s cheeks at the knowledge that Greval thought Veran had sought out his present condition. “No, I-”

“Hush,” Greval chided. “If I were interested in your conversation, I would have invited you to dine with me. I rented you for your delightful body… one part in particular.” 

With that, Greval hooked his hands under Veran’s armpits and hauled him to his feet before helping him into the bed. As Greval stretched out on his back, Veran found his ungainly body manhandled into position astride Greval’s scaly hips. Before he could even settle into place, Greval’s prehensile cock squirmed between Veran’s cheeks and into his hole. It was unrelenting as it pressed deeper, not waiting for Veran’s body to adjust as inch after inch buried itself inside of him. 

“Please, slower,” Veran moaned, trying to rise up on his knees and control Greval’s determined penetration. 

But Greval didn’t slow down. He gripped Veran’s hips with his strong hands and pulled them down hard against his own pelvis, as his cock thrust forcefully upward into Veran’s hole. Impaled to the hilt and stuffed with the full length of Greval’s cock, Veran was left breathless and whimpering, staring down at his belly bulging even more than before.

“I can feel your eggs,” Greval sighed, sliding one hand up to Veran’s gravid belly and pressing downward to allow his cock to thrust up among the Rylarren eggs. 

Veran moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt the head of Greval’s cock wriggling up into his bowels and causing his eggs to shift. Again moving of its own volition, Greval’s cock began sliding in and out of Veran’s body, and Veran’s thighs trembled as he rocked his hips to accommodate its long, gliding thrusts. The thickness of the base stretched him painfully, and the depth of the penetration made him feel as though his eggs would be forced up into his ribcage. Still, as his body adjusted he couldn’t help but enjoy the fullness when he ground his hips all the way down and let Greval’s cock spread him open. He rocked his hips faster, cradling his belly for support as he bounced more enthusiastically on Greval’s thrusting shaft. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Veran moaned shamelessly in pleasure.

“Such a wanton breeding whore,” Greval grunted, “so greedy to milk my eggs from my cock… You’ll be so large and heavy with my young.”

The words didn’t immediately penetrate the haze of pleasure clouding Veran’s mind. He was riding Greval vigorously now, nearing his orgasm in spite of the fact that Greval was neglecting Veran’s cock and Veran himself couldn’t reach it around his heavy belly. Inside of him, he could feel Greval’s huge cock swelling and twitching as well, ready to flood Veran’s body with seed. 

More eggs.

“W-what…?” Veran didn’t slow his desperate pace as he tried to force his mind to construct a full sentence. “But I’m already-”

Greval’s laugh was breathless with arousal. “Eth eggs are small. They will incubate well alongside your Rylarren clutch.”

Before Veran could react, Greval grasped his hips in a bruising grip, pulling Veran forcefully against Greval’s pelvis. He felt Greval’s long cock bury itself inside of him as deep as it could go, and Veran shuddered and came, spattering Greval’s scaled indigo chest with semen at the same time as what felt like hundreds of small marbles erupted inside of him.

Veran watched in a stupor of shock and post-orgasmic pleasure as his belly drew even more taut than it was with only Korlan’s five large eggs inside. It swelled and stretched, as more and more of Greval’s eggs poured into any space they could find in Veran’s already-full body. Veran groaned and whimpered and tried to pull away from Greval’s cock, but the vice grip of Greval’s strong hands kept Veran solidly in place as his body was filled nearly to bursting. 

By the time Greval, sighing and shuddering, finished pouring eggs into Veran’s body, Veran’s belly was resting heavily on Greval’s torso, too large for Veran to put his arms around it, and too heavy for Veran to maneuver himself off of Greval’s cock. There was no way he would be able to get out of the bed, much less waddle back to his ship. He might not even fit in his narrow bunk in the crew quarters. 

Greval rolled their bodies to the side and withdrew his long cock with a slick sound. Veran felt something ooze from his open hole, and felt a few of the small eggs drop out of him, which Greval hurriedly plucked up from the duvet and shoved back into Veran’s passage. Then, procuring a wide plug from the bedside table, Greval plugged Veran’s body and settled him against the pillows. 

“There. You’re doing so well… You’re very full.” Greval seemed to speak directly to Veran’s huge belly, which appeared to be the only part of Veran’s body he had interest in. He ran his hands over the stretched, tender flesh, soothing Veran’s aching abdomen. “Now. Your captain tells me that you enjoy a bit of jewelry for your trouble, since he keeps your fee.”

Veran felt his face heat, as though he could have anything left to feel humiliated about when he was immobilized by his pregnancy with two massive clutches of eggs, fucked into him by men who had paid to breed him. He remembered Remington in the cargo bay. You can argue if you like, but you’re just a decorated whore. He looked down at his body, at Nekhaz’s pendant resting against his chest, and Korlan’s jeweled gold bars through his nipples, above the enormous curve of his pregnant belly, and closed his eyes in exhausted defeat. “Yes, please.”

Reaching into the bedside table once more, Greval produced a small box and opened the lid to reveal a simple circle in some sort of deep blue metal laced with gold veins. Something native to the planet, Veran assumed. “I choose it last week,” Greval explained. “It’s for the tip of your silly little human cock. I’ll have you pierced before you go back to your ship next week, after you birth.”

So, he wouldn’t have to waddle back to his ship in his current state. Remington had negotiated all of this and left him here to be bred. 

*****

The week passed slowly, with Veran confined to Greval’s large bed, watching his belly grow ever more massive. Midwives washed him and fed him and ensured that his pregnancy progressed properly and that his eggs were healthy; and on the rare occasions that Greval was present, he would rub Veran’s distended abdomen and praise him for growing so large. But beyond his basic needs, Veran was largely ignored, with nothing to entertain him. He was paid to perform a job, to lie in bed and incubate Greval’s young.

As the week drew to an end, Veran found that the weight and size of his belly made it difficult to breathe. He could barely see over the huge swell, and it seemed each passing hour brought a new stretch mark to his abused abdomen. And he was desperately aroused. On the last day, he had woken in the morning with his cock hard and pressing insistently against his belly, leaking from the constant pressure of the eggs against his prostate, but he couldn’t reach it and there was no relief to be had. 

It was late in the afternoon when the contractions started. A breathless cry tore from Veran as his muscles clenched and pain shot through him. He immediately felt a frantic need to expel the eggs from his body, but he was still plugged. Greval and a pair of midwives appeared at the sound of Veran’s scream, and the midwives pulled Veran’s heavy body from the bed and balanced him between them, leading him from the room. 

“Please, take the plug out,” Veran begged, panting. Tears streaked his face and he screamed as another contraction seized him, leaving him struggling against the midwives holding him as the urge to squat and push overcame him. Still, they forced him out of the bedroom and through the house, with Greval following behind. 

“It will be out, soon enough,” Greval assured him as they hobbled through the hallway at an agonizingly slow pace. “The Eth are born in water. We can’t unplug you until you’re in the birthing pool.”

Another contraction, and Veran had no choice but to push, clinging to his escorts on either side of him as he bore down with all of his strength. He felt the eggs dropping lower in his pelvis, pressing up against the plug, and then the plug begin to slip. It was going to come out and he was going to spill all of Greval’s eggs right here in the hall. 

The plug suddenly shoved hard back into Veran’s body, and he screamed in agony at the sensation of hundreds of eggs being forced back up inside of him. He looked over his shoulder weakly and saw Greval standing close behind him. Greval was holding the plug in, determined that Veran would not drop even a single egg until he was in the birthing pool. 

Veran began to cry in earnest. He felt like he couldn’t take another step, and he needed the plug out; he needed to be able to push his eggs free from his body. It seemed the distance to the birthing pool was interminable. 

By the time they reached the chamber with the shallow pool, supplied with fresh flowing water from the stream below the house, Veran’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his legs were weak and wobbling beneath him. The room echoed his pained moans back to him as Greval and the two midwives walked him down into the sunken pool and waded to a bar in the middle. The servants let go of him and he clung to the bar for support as he felt Greval’s hand between his cheeks, withdrawing the broad plug. 

The plug came free and Veran sobbed with relief as he sank down and let the first eggs slip out of his body and into the water. The birthing wasn’t painful; he was loose and open from the plug, and the eggs slipped out of him easily when he pushed. The sensation of them sliding against his prostate and past his sensitive rim was rather pleasant, actually, and he bit his lip and sighed in pleasure and relief as he pushed the small eggs out. 

Greval moved in close, careful not to step on any of the coral pink eggs floating in the pool’s currents, and curled a hand into Veran’s hair to tilt his head back. Veran looked up at him in a haze of pleasure, still pushing out egg after egg, and Greval leaned forward, rubbing a hand gently over Veran’s sizable belly before abruptly pressing downward. A number of eggs dropped out in rapid succession, and Veran came hard, crying out from the intensity of his orgasm and spurting into the swirling water below.

Slowly, Veran felt his abdomen becoming emptier. The eggs began to drop out of him more slowly as the last of them made their way down into his pelvis. The constant pressure on his prostate eased and he felt his cock finally stop leaking, as it had been doing continuously since he had gone into labor. As he felt the last of the Eth eggs slip free, leaving him with only Korlan’s much larger eggs still incubating inside of him, Veran sighed and slumped forward against the support pole, exhausted. 

*****

Veran lay in Greval’s bed, resting from his labor only hours earlier. The tip of his cock throbbed from where Greval had him pierced as a reward, immediately following the birth, and his abdominal muscles ached from the morning’s exertion of birthing all of his many eggs. His belly seemed so empty now, in spite of still carrying Korlan’s clutch. He half dozed as he listened to the rushing of the waterfall outside of the window, his fingers caressing the many new stretch marks that adorned his belly. 

The door hissed open across the room, and Veran cracked an eye open. It wasn’t Greval approaching the bed; it was another Eth who Veran had never seen before, with his long serpentine cock already hanging fully exposed from his open slit. “Ah, good, you’re awake,” the stranger greeted him, without introducing himself.

“My brother sent me to inform you that your captain sent a message. He will be delayed in returning to retrieve you for at least another week.” Without waiting for a response, Greval’s brother stretched himself out on the bed, watching Veran expectantly. 

Struggling to get to his knees, Veran crawled to Greval’s brother on exhausted, shaking legs. As he straddled his new client, he felt a thick, prehensile cock sliding easily into his body, still open and loose from birthing a few hours before.


End file.
